Burning Sun
by Fixxed.Easily
Summary: What if when Edward, Bella and Alice come back home in New moon, they Bring a little surprise along with them? ...Suck at Sumaries,Read to know more :P
1. Who?

**what happens if when Edward, Bella, and Alice come back from the Volturie with a little surprise?**

**(This is when Edward, Bella, and Alice come back from the Volturie in New moon)**

---------------------------------

"Hello, everyone! Welcome home!" Who ever she was, she was very beautiful, but she dropped short, not coming any closer.

"Oh hello, who might you be?" The pretty lady said, looking at me then at Edward, Alice, and Bella.

"She's Aro's daughter, Jasmine**(She's My character no stealing)**. Jasmine, this is our mother, Esme," Edward explained.

"Hello, Esme, its nice to meet you," I said with a warm smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Jasmine," she replied, returning the smile.

"Well you better rest, I'll show you a room to stay in while you're going to be here," Alice said, leading me up the stairs as Edward and Bella explained to Esme why I'm here.

_***Flash Back!***_

_"Dad, do I really have to go with them?" I whined._

_"Yes, my dear, you need to learn what else you are, there's something inside of you that's not human nor vampire," Aro protested._

_"But…" _

_"No buts, sweet Jasmine, you need to know this on your own, because I cant help you, I'm sorry my love," he brought me into a hug. Aro was the best dad ever, even if he does want me to do everything on my own, he said I took it from my mom. _

_I never knew my mom, she apparently died giving birth to me, she was human though, which doesn't explain what else I am. _

_But Edward said that there were people like me near Forks. I hope I find answers. I may seem human with a bit of a tan, and all, but I'm part vampire, and I have a heart beat! Which also doesn't make sense. _

_I'm going to turn 16 in a few weeks, and I couldn't wait! But then my dad had to do this and send me off! Damn him. Well maybe not, I still love my father a lot. _

"Is this room to your taste, Jasmine?" Alice said, bringing me out of my dais.

"Oh yes, it's perfect. Thank you Alice." With that she walked out of the room. Leaving me to unpack and get settled in.

I find it nice how the Cullens are taken me in, instead of letting me live in a hotel, or I could of gotten an apartment.

~30 min later~

Getting down the stairs, I saw them all in the beautiful white living room, talking. I walked in, and it went dead silent. Creepy.

"Hello everyone," I said with a warm smile, "I'd like to thank you for letting me stay here, you really didn't have to, I could of gotten an apartment, or a hotel room."

A beautiful man, with an old fashion air to him, spoke up, " No its our pleasure for letting you stay, you can stay as long as you're here. It's rude of me to not have introduced myself at the moment I heard of your presents, but my name is Carlisle, this is my family."

Oh my god! That's the famous Carlisle that my dad kept telling me about. Carlisle Cullen. My dad told me all about his family, I looked around to identify everyone. I'm guessing Esme is his wife since she had her arm hooked into his. The big man, that had a lot of muscles, and looked as big as a bear, must be Emmette, the women beside him, looked so beautiful, wow she was gorgeous, the long blond hair and the beautiful features, must be his wife Rosalie. Then I knew Alice a bit, the man beside her with the gold like hair that looks like he's pain must be her husband, Jasper, and I knew Edward and Bella already.

"Oh yes, my father told me all about your family, and mostly about you Carlisle, how you both traveled together and such," I said with a very tender smile.

"Well that was nice of him, anyway I'm guessing you know all my family?"

I noded,"Yes I do," I pointed at each member telling them there names, who their mate is, and who has what power.

"That's very nice, your father informed you well," Carlisle said

"Anyway," Alice spoke up, "would you want to meet your other "half" tomorrow?"

"Sure no need to rush, I have my whole life to meet them," I said.

They all laughed, but for Jasper. Emmette walked up to me and gave me a big bear hug. "I knew I'd like this kid!"

"I'm not a kid!" I protested, "I'm going to be 16 next week"

Alice seemed happy about that, well when did she not seem happy. "Oh my! Mom can we have a party?!"

"Sure, but you shouldn't ask me you should ask Jazzi," I smiled because she uses the same nickname everyone in the Volturie uses for me, but my dad, he calls me a bunch of other things but that.

Alice looked pleading me at me. "Sure, go a head, knock yourself out, hehe I never had a party before."

Alice looked stunned, "you never had a party?!"

"Nope, not ever, my dads to strict, and he wont let me around the public, so I'm always locked up."

"OH! Even a better excuse to make it big!" Alice was literally jumping off the walls.

"You just made her week Jasmine," Edward said.

"Well I'm glad I am some help while I'm here" I said with a very warm smile, but that didn't reach my eyes.

-----------------------------------------

**Hey! hope you liked it, Review please!!!!! **

**** just to tell you i only put up a new chapter up on the weekend, cauze im not alowed on the computer during the week..  
****so i'll post a new chapter up next week**


	2. My Other Half

**Every 4th chapter its going to be Jacobs prov, but threw out the rest its Jasmine's  
Heres the new chapter as promised! **

**----------------------------------------**

Threw out a long night, I was wondering who might be my other half, so to speak.

I thought of them a bit more human then the vampires. Okay maybe I thought that they were only human, but the way that Alice made them sound like, was more.

She said they stunk , for her vampire nose, that they looked tanned beyond belief. That they were freakishly tall. She made them sound like trees after a dog peed on them.

When I woke up, yes I sleep for about 3 hours, Alice was in my door way.

"Finally you woke up! Time to get fabulous for the people you'll meet," she said in a very cheery voice, for someone that told me that they were worthless, so I heard from last night.

"Okay okay, I'm up, now dress me the way you want." She smiled so widely, that it kind of scared the crap out of me.

"Lets get to work, even though there's not much work to do."

When she first met me, she complemented me so much, my hair wasn't normal, for some reason, some days my hair was completely straight, and some days it was completely curly, today it was curly, all she needed to do was put some strands up and there you go.

She made me wear, skinny jeans, to show off my small legs, and a tank top, to show of my perfect figure.

As I cam down the stairs, Rose didn't seem to happy, jealousy towards me? I thought I'd never see the day. Everyone was staring at me like I was wearing a beautiful gown.

I went in the Volvo with Edward and Bella, since Bella was mostly Jacobs friend. Who ever this Jacob was, he was apparently a part of this tribe.

She spoke so highly of him, that it seemed like he was a god, compared to what Alice told me.

We got there in a few minutes, Edward drop Bella and I off, at the border, since there's this treaty about no vampires on the resort. Which I think I'm breaking, but lets just hope they let me on.

We started walking, "so where are they going to meet us?"

"They know we're coming, and they can smell you, since your part vampire, and they know my sent so there going to be here in a few minutes."

As she finished her sentence, I saw something move in the trees. "Their here, I think."

I could smell something, something different then what Alice said, something sweet, something natural, god all I know is that it smelt good.

Something kept moving, we stopped moving, then a man came up and hugged Bella.

"Bella! It's been a long time!" His voice sounded like an angel, but I couldn't see his face.

"Yeah I know, it has been," she answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, you smell more like vampire then before…" he trailed off, pulling out of the hug to look at her more carefully, "Did he…!" he sounded frantic but Bella cut him off.

"No, Jacob! Don't be silly, you know Edward wouldn't do that."

"Few, then why do you smell more like a leash?" the hairs on my back went up.

_How dare he call my kind a leash! _

"Um well, it's the reason why I'm here," she replied, as she pointed at me, "this is Jasmine, she's with us to find her other half , since apparently she's half vampire, half something else, so we thought we should bring her here just in case she might be one of you."

He huffed, _wow he isn't to nice now is he? Jeez._

As he turned around to look at me, I wanted to give him a piece of my mind for what he called me, and how he insulted me.

But my breath cot. He was gorgeous, very _**very**_ tall, for me at least, those beautiful brown eyes, his short cut brown hair. I finally noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, his body, so muscular, his features so…wow! His skin was so extremely tanned, you could tell he loved the sun. He was beautiful.

And I bet you he thought the same about me, when he looked at me, he was looking at my body then at my face, it looked like there was something in his eyes, passion? desire? love? no it was all of them, he looked like he's known me for so long, like he's finally found his lost love. Wow this was getting awkward. He was even drooling, literally.

I giggled, "might want to close your mouth before you eat a bug."

He snapped out of it, and then he gave me a wolfish smile, sooo adorable! "well haven't you tried one? they are delicious, especially the juicy ones," he fought back.

_Oh my god! Your delicious! _I thought. "Touché, well then, maybe I should try it some time," I sad with a winked.

I think he blushed a bit. _Wow! He was soo adorable when he blushed! Why am I saying that! It's stupid of me, good chance Edward can't read my thoughts, or else he'd be laughing at me a lot._

Bella finally spoke, "yuck bugs, none for me thanks, well I'm off then, I'll leave you here Jasmine, so you can have some fun." She kissed me on the cheek, and gave Jacob a hug again. "Bye you two, have fun!" she said as she walked back to the border.

--------------------------------------  
**I know this one is shorter, but a well, hope you like it! reviews are loved! **


	3. People Just Wanna Have Fun

**The day befor.**

**----------------------------**

That day went on perfectly, I got the chance to meet the whole pack.

We went cliff diving, we had a great meal from Emilie, oh my it was amazing!

Jake introduced me to his dad too, I staid at his place for a while we talked a whole bunch, on how it is to be raised by vampires, and how he was raised, how his mom died when he was very young.

Bella came and got me, but I didn't want to go! I wanted to stay here. A well, I was going to hang out with them tomorrow too! I couldn't wait.

**~30minutes later, Cullen house~**

"I had so much fun! It was wonderful! I can't wait till tomorrow!" I was jumping up and down like a little kid that just got new toys.

Carlisle made a clearing sound in his throat, "We wont be here tomorrow, or for a few days actually, and Bella is staying with Charlie for those days, so you'll be home alone, and you cant go to the resort."

_Way to bust my bubble Carlisle! _I sighed, then thought a bit.

"How about at least Jacob comes here, so I wont be alone?" I got him there.

"Well you'd have to call him, and yes it would be fine if he came here." Carlisle seemed happy, but the rest seemed like they were pretty disturbed by the thought.

I squealed, "Yes I have his phone number! Oh thank you Carlisle!" I jumped up into his arms and gave him a big hug.

Through out the rest of the night I taught myself how to play guitar, it was easier then I thought. I couldn't wait to play the guitar for Jacob, he told me he liked it, so I'm going to play it.

Ok that's weird, because I never felt this way before, why was I so happy about Jacob?

To answer my own question, its because he makes me feel safe, he doesn't treat me like a child, like the Volturie does.

Oh god, the Volturie, I don't want to go back to Italy, I hope my dad will let me live here, if that's okay with Carlisle.

Now I was playing the song, Your Guardian Angel, such a beautiful melody, so now I knew the songs, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Sweet Child O Mine by Guns N' Roses and one of my personal favourites, Forever by Breaking Benjamin.

**~Through out the whole week~**

During that week he came by everyday.

The first day we just hung out at the Cullen house, I played my songs, he loved them apparently.

He couldn't cook to well, so I made most of the meals, he just made little side dishes, for some snakes.

We watched the movie, Underworld(which is this movie about the war between Lycans(werewolf) and Vampires) which was actually very good. But I didn't like how they made the lycans so ugly.

The second day we went to the junk yard, and found this old car, I have no clue about cars, so I didn't know which one it was, but Jacob told me it was a porsche 911GT2.

It was all ruined, a bunch of rust, the seats were messed up, there wasn't an engine, a bunch of pips were missing, or busted. In other words it was a piece of shit. But I didn't say anything.

"Well do you want to help me with this? Like carrying it to your place so I can see what else is damaged and then we can fix it."

"Sure," I picked it up, he took the Jaguar, my car, early birthday present, and I ran in the forest to the Cullen's place.

I put it in the drive way so he had a bit more room and stuff to see what's wrong with it.

The third day he told me what we needed. So we went to little cheep stores to get some parts for it, but the engine was still missing, so that night I ordered a new engine, it was so beautiful.

Forth day, it came in during the morning, when Jacob got there I showed him the engine that I got him, he was so surprised, apparently it was the right engine for a Porsche, I was so proud of myself.

Fifth day, we went and got some seat covering material, and guess who did the seat covers, me! I actually remembered how to do that, my uncle Alec showed me how to do it.

Sixth day, now it was for the pain job and the rust, so what Jacob did was he took off the rust, I asked him his favourite color, and during the night I spray painted the car. In the morning it was a bright blue with black and navy blue seats.

Seventh day, Jacob told me we were going somewhere, and that it was a surprise. He blind folded me, and we got into the Porsche for a test run. After, what felt like hours, we stopped, he popped the trunk and took something out, then came to my side and helped me out.

"Okay, wait right here while I'm setting up," he whispered in my ear, that made shivers run down my spine.

"Alrighty," I was so nervous, I didn't know what to expect.

He came back, and un blind folded me, "open your eyes."

I did just that, and then what I saw was so gorgeous, it was the cliff side that we jumped off on the first day we met, there was a picnic blanket, and a basket there was one candle, since there was a sun set, it was so beautiful.

"Will you say something? I'm starting to think you don't like it."

"Oh Jacob, no, its so magnificent, thank you," I turned around to give him a hug.

He was so warm, it felt so right.

"Now lets eat! I'm hungry!" He chuckled, "You're always hungry, babe."

"Hey! Well, true, hehe," he was really laughing this time, it rang in my ears, it sounded so good to hear him laugh.

The dinner was delicious, I knew he didn't make it, but I didn't say anything. It was so sweet of him to do this, I wonder why he did it anyways.

"Well why did you do this for me?" I questioned.

"It's to repay you for what you did for me, you paid for that engine, it was over 5,000 dollars! It's the least I can do is to take you out for dinner, even though this is small compared to what you did."

"Oh! No its fine, I wanted to help you, I knew you wouldn't be able to buy one yourself, so I just went on and bought it, anyway the money doesn't matter, I have a bunch, it doesn't matter if I spend just a bit."

He looked at me for a long time, then finally came down and kissed my cheek, it was electrifying, I could just imagine what a kiss on the lips would do, what am I thinking! I shouldn't be thinking this, a well, it was very nice.

"Well, might as well go home now."

He brought me home, and that night, all I did was dream about Jacob.

------------------------------------

**hope you liked it! reviews are always loved!  
Next chapter theres going to be a bonus, Jacob's P.O.V. and Jasmine's**


	4. Jacob, from the moment i met you

**This chapter is Jacobs P.O.V.  
Thats why it's called Chapter 4 part 1  
Hope you like it! (beggining short but goes into details later)**

---------------------------------------

It was nice to hear that Bella was coming back, and then visiting tomorrow, but I still don't like it that she's with that leash.

Why can't she see I love her? A well, maybe it was for the great of good that she doesn't love me in return.

**~Next Day~**

I smelled her, Bella, but she smelt more like vampire this time, it was weird, and I heard someone else with her.

I kept running as fast as I can. After changing back and getting half dressed, came out of the bushes to hug Bells. We talked a bit until she introduced me to her friend.

I turned around to meet who ever _it _was.

She took my breath away, first I noticed she was the same height as Bella, but her features and her hair and all was completely different , she had light brown hair, with beautiful brownish green eyes, she looked like she smiles a lot too. I felt something wash over me, was it passion? desire? love? oh my god, it wasn't just one it was all of them.

My mouth must have been opened because she finally spoke, with a beautiful melodious voice.

**~Through out that day~ **

It went perfect, the pack even liked her, even though she was half letch.

When Bella came over to get Jasmine, I didn't want her to go, I really didn't.

**~That Night~**

I was thinking deep and hard about this, and I noticed, I Imprinted on Jasmine.

**~Through out the Week the Cullen's Weren't there~**

We had a great time fixing up a Porsche 911 GT2. She was wonderful with it, for someone that didn't know anything about a car. She even got a perfect engine for it! I just had to treat her to something, so I made a picnic, surprising that I cooked up this old recipe from my mom.

It must have been delicious because she didn't say anything through out our meal. She looked gorgeous in the light of the sunset, and you can tell she was part vampire because her skin was a bit shiny from the sun.

I didn't believe what I did next, I kissed her cheek. _Oh My God! I kissed her cheek!_

She blushed, wow was she ever beautiful, I never felt this way about Bella.

After the picnic, I was at home, and I fell asleep right away, and all I could do was dream of Jasmine.

**~After the Cullen's arrived~**

It was Jasmines birthday party and she didn't have anywhere to stay while the Cullen's fixed up their house.

I suggested that she stays at my place, and that id just sleep on the sofa.

"No! It's your bed not mine, I'll sleep on the sofa," she insisted

_Damn she was stubborn as a mule! _

"No way, you're my guest, I'm taking the sofa, and your taking the bed and that's final."

She huffed, "fine, I'll take the bed." She admitted in defeat.

"Alright, now sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," I kisses her cheek good night.

She blushed, "You too," Then she walked off singing.

_Good night, sleep tight,_

_And pleasant dreams to you_

_Here's a wish and a pray_

_So ever dreams come true_

_And now. Until we meet again_

_Adios, Au revoir, avidersin _

_Good night._

Then the door closed, and i fell asleep.

**~later that night~**

I heard a big _thump _and went to see where it came from, it was from Jasmines room. I ran in as fast as I can, to find her curled on the ground, crying.

I went to her and wrapped my arms around her soothing her hair, and telling her everything's alright. She buried her head into my chest and kept crying.

I took her up into my arms, and brought her into bed, I was about to lay her down, but she wouldn't let go of me.

"Stay, stay with me, please, I don't want to be alone," she pleaded.

Something, or someone must of hurt her bad that she's shaking and doesn't want to be alone.

"Okay, I'll stay," I crawled into bed beside her, she laid her head on my chest and fell back asleep. And so did I. The next morning she had a lot of explaining to do.

**~The next morning~**

I woke up before her, she was still asleep, so I thought, then I felt her stroking my chest, for some reason we both turned to our sides, and her little arm was wrapped around me and her face was facing my bare back.

I smiled, and turned around, so I was facing her. She was staring at me with intent eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head," She said with a smile.

"Good morning," I kissed her cheek, this was becoming a habit, a very nice habit at that.

I was so taken off guard, she leaned forward and kissed my lips, a beautiful shock that went through me. It felt so good having her lips on mine I wanted more, but she pulled back. I whined a bit.

_Damn it! Why did I have to whine? _

She giggled "we'll save some for later, now I think theirs something you want to ask me."

_How did she know?_

"Uh yeah, right, what was your dream about last night? Or should I say nightmare.."

She blushed, "I can't tell you right now, but I will I promise."

"Why cant you tell me? Is it embarrassing?"

"Kind of, its very embarrassing."

"Alright, well Alice will be here soon, to get you ready and bring you to your party."

"Ok, will you come?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, you know its not a party with out me," I said with a wink.

"Yay!" she jumped into my arms.

"Alright, alright, now go take a shower, she's going to be here in 30 minutes."

"Okay, well see you at the party," she said with one last kiss on my cheek, before she went to take her shower.

---------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!!!!!!!! Reviews loved!!!!!!!**


	5. Birthday Party!

**Ok this is back to Jasmines POV **

**hope you like it! **

**--------------------**

**~when I was done taking my shower~**

On the bed their was a note,

_Hey baby, _

_If your reading this I'm not here right now,_

_Billy's gone fishing, _

_and well I'm gone getting ready for your party somewhere else_

_so that it'll be a surprise for you *winks* _

_well see you at your party._

_Xoxo Jacob._

I still had 10 minutes left.

I heard a nock on the door, _their goes my idea of looking around in Jakes room._

When I opened the door, Alice was their with a bunch of products and a long bag in her hands.

"Thank god you took a shower before I came here, it wont take that long to do your hair then."

When she got all ready for me, she went straight for me to put on the dress. It was amazing! It was a gray ish purple, the purple blended into the gray, their was also pearls on the breast line, It was long and dragging a bit on the ground, their was a lot of folds but it still showed off my curves, my breast were somewhat overloading the cups, but I looked wonderful, and my hair and make up wasn't even done yet!

After she went to the hair, she blow dried it straight, then went to curl it with an iron curler.

Then she went for the make up, I didn't need any but she added a bit of eye shadow, and that's it.

Now it was for the shoes, she brought a bunch! But their was this one pair that caught my eye, and they were gray silk, with a lot of toe room in the front and a strap in the back, with a few pearls on the front.

Damn when I looked at myself in my mirror I looked damn hot! I hope Jacob likes it though.

**~20 minutes later, Cullen house~**

As I walked into the house with Alice, everything went quiet.

"They know you're here," she said giggling.

"Yeah kind of noticed."

Then she opened the door, and everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Every one was wearing tuxes and dresses, they were all beautiful, but one person caught my eye.

Jacob was in the back of the group near the patio doors, he was handsome in a tux. _Damn he cleans up good._

After greeting all my guests and talking a bit I went into the backyard, where Jacob was.

He looked wonderful, the light of the moon was pooling over him.

I tapped on one of the doors, "is it ok if I intrude?"

He turned around, "of course its your party remember, birthday girl?"

"Yeah your right," After a long pause, "So what are you doing out here, all by your lonesome?"

"Oh just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how beautiful you are tonight, even though your always beautiful."

I blushed, " I know that's not the only thing your thinking about."

"Your right, it's not, its just…"he trailed off.

"What is it?" I said coming closer to him and putting a hand on his arm.

"Well, see, Bella and Edward are getting married…"

"Why are you upset then? Aren't you happy for them? I thought you and Bells were the best of friends."

"We are, but…I loved her…" he looked away from me.

I couldn't believe it, he loved her?! That tore my heart out, even though I don't know why.

_It's because you love him you idiot!_ Do I? Do I really love Jacob? Through out this one week and few days? Yes I do. I love Jacob Black. And he just answered how he feels about me.

"Oh, so does that mean your not going to her wedding?"

"I'm not sure if I should go, it still hurts, but because of someone I think I can go."

_Oh great! Now there was someone else too?! _

"Oh, I see," I looked away now. But then I felt his thumb and for finger grab my shin.

"And that someone is you, Jasmine," he leaned down and kissed me. God his kisses felt so good. I leaned up and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. We finally pulled back gasping for air. His head leaned down onto mine. I was crying.

"Shhh, don't cry." He soothed, wiping away my tears.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just so happy."

"Why?" He said having a smile on his face.

_Should I tell him? Hell why not? _"Because I love you, I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too Jasmine." He kissed me again.

"If you love birds are threw here, its time for the presents," said Edward from the door.

"Yay! Presents! Hehehe, come on Jake," I took his hand and brought him into the house, Edward following behind us.

I got a stereo system from Edward an Bella, from Emmette and Rose I got a new room set that I was going to put together that night with Jake, from Jasper and Alice I'm going to get a shopping spree, and from Carlisle and Esme a bunch of CD's! for my new stereo system.

But the best present of all, was from Jake, he took a velvet case from out of his pocket and gave it to me, I opened it and it was a beautiful necklace, nothing flashy, but very nice, their was a wolf tooth but made out of pearl. I closed it and jumped into his arms.

"Oh god, Jacob its beautiful!" I let go of him and took off the necklace I had on and he put on the one he got me. "It's not as pricy as the other things you got," he whispered in my ear, then I turned around, "Don't be silly, Jake, it's the most beautiful thing I got" I whispered low enough in his ear, so he'd be the only one that heard.

**~ later that night~**

It was wonderful to put everything up in my room with Jake, he was sleeping over tonight, so after that we finished putting things away we went straight to bed. Listening to slow music on my new stereo system.

**~Next morning~**

Jake wasn't there, beside me. But I didn't feel to good. I started feeling queasy, and I was feeling very warm. When I went downstairs I felt dizzy.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I screamed, I fell to the ground, "Carlisle!"

My head got fuzzy, and I started seeing sports. "Yes, I'm here, Jasmine?"

My world went black.

-----------------------

**Dum dum dum!!!! hahaha it seems more dramatic when you say it. It's longer then i thought, but i hope you like it!  
Reviews are loved!**


	6. Sickness

**Ok this one was a bit hard to write, and for the next 2 chapters im not sure what to write.  
I think i know what to write on the 7th chapter, and the 8th, but the nect one is a bit fuzzy, i'll update as soon as i can  
promise.**

----------------------

I woke up, feeling dizzy, and very warm. "You're awake, I see, just lay down and keep resting."

"I'm fine now Carlisle, what happened? Why do I feel like crap?"

"Because my dear, you are finally turning into your other half in a day or two, you might want to go into the forest with Sam's tribe."

"What? Why?" I was kind of freaking out at this point.

"Jacob will explain everything, he's down stairs right now waiting for you to wake up, do you mind if I let him see you?"

"Oh no, bring him in," I wanted to see Jacob, I think he was the only thing that could make me feel better right now.

With a node, Carlisle left the room to go get Jacob.

I smelt him, coming closer, he smells even sweeter then before.

Then I saw him, in my door way looking at me, "hey sleeping beauty, you scared the crap out of me," he said coming closer and kissing the top of my head."

"I'm fine now, thanks to Carlisle, he told me you could tell me what's going on."

It took him a while to think, then he looked at me again, "yes, I can tell you what's going on."

He started telling me the old legends, about the cold ones(vampires) and the wolves, how their enemies and all, and what happens to the wolves. Then he told me it was all true, with the wolves.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you Jacob? And so is the whole Quileute tribe?"

He nodded, "yes I am, and so is the tribe, and I love you since the first day I met you, I felt drawn to you, someway, and that's called imprinting, I imprinted on you, Jasmine, and its not something that forces me to love you, its just something inside me knows who my soul mate is, and shows me, yes I loved you from the first day, but it kept growing stronger as I started to know you, and now, because of you, I can love again."

_He loved me since the first day? Oh my god! wow, I never knew I could affect someone so much. _

I felt a hot tear coming down my cheek, he wiped it away. "I love you too Jacob, ever since the first day as well, I felt this boned between us, not because of imprinting, since I wasn't a wolf back then, but because, something inside my heart, knew, you were the one."

With my last word he kissed me strong and fierce, I didn't care if I was sick, it was something that would transform me.

We got interrupted with a nock on the door. "Jasmine I have something to tell you." It was Carlisle again.

"What is it…?" I trailed off seeing how he looked concerned and all.

" Jacob leave," he ordered. He was about to get up and go to I grabbed onto his arm and made him stay.

"What you say to me, he has a right to know."

Carlisle gave me a look of disapproval, but said the news anyways. "You have a 30% chance of living through the transformation."

I was stunned, I couldn't believe it, I was going to die. I started feeling hot tears running down my face.

And Carlisle kept going on, "I'll monitor the blood cells, to see if their going to refuse the transformation with the vampire DNA or if their going to accept the transformation."

"How long do you think she has left to live if the cells refuse it…?" Jakes voice broke off, and it was hoarse.

"I cant tell, it could be in a day or two, or it could be at this very instant."

Jake came down onto the bed and wrapped me into his arms. And I felt hot water, falling onto my head. He was crying, Jacob was crying because of me.

Carlisle went out of the room, and Jacob and I we're holding each other and weeping.

He didn't leave, not ever.

"I want to spend every living moment with you until I know your going to be fine."

Hours went by, and I started to get hungry, Jake went and made me some chicken noodle soup.

When he came in, something went wrong, my heart, was pounding slower, and I stopped breathing.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't hear my heart beat. Then my world, went black.

------------------------------

**hope you liked it! i cant wait to keep writing! its geting so good! hehehe**

**well Reviews are loved!**


	7. Dead?

**ok well for this chapter, i had no clue what to do, so here it goes**

------------------------------  
**Edwards POV**

"Carlisle!" I heard Jacob scream. I ran up even if I wasn't Carlisle.

"Whats wrong?" their was a bowl of soup near the door of Jasmine's room, when I looked up, Jacob had Jasmine's body in his arms.

"She's not breathing, her heart stopped." He was crying, big tears, I've never even seen him cry so much for Bella. Jasmine and him must have a strong bond. He imprinted on her.

"I'll get Carlisle," I called the hospital. "Yes may I speak to Carlisle please."

_"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle said. _

"Jasmine might be dead! Please come to the house as soon as possible!" I sounded frantic even to my own ears.

He hung up without another word. I told the whole house about what happened. We were all in Jasmine's room, trying to keep her alive, giving her CPR, slapping her, pinching her. **(who knows, it might work?) **

When Carlisle came home, it was to late, for sure she was gone.

**~The rest of the day~**

Jacob was always by her side, wishing, begging to god that she might still be alive.

But everyone knew that she wasn't, she couldn't .

It was to much for her, the bloods combined it didn't cooperate.

Jacob staid at the house, looking like he's in deep thought, or that he's going into a comma.

He was a shadow, for the rest of the day, walking around the house.

I did some thinking myself, thinking maybe she'd want a funeral, or something.

I called up a meeting. "I gathered you here, because this morning we lost a dear friend. She was strong, and all, but she died. I was thinking, maybe with the consult of Jacob," I looked his way ," that we have a personal funeral tomorrow."

Every one was thinking, but then Jacob spoke up, "Why so soon?! Why?! I just found her! Why did she leave me?!" he was crying again. It started getting a bit irritating.

"Edward, should it be so soon?" Esme, my mother asked.

"We could wait a few days, but I think its better for us to bury her tomorrow."

Every one agreed, that night Jacob slept with the body of a lifeless girl.

--------------------------  
**OMG i know its short but hope you liked it, next chapter might be short to, but i hope longer then this!  
Riviews are loved!**


	8. My head

It was dark, I felt my body changing. Temperature rising.

My body, didn't want to move. It was cloudy, all around me.

I was still, caught in someone's arms. I felt warm water on my body.

Kisses on my for head, it felt good. But I was scared.

Flash backs came to me.

_**~First flash back~**_

_**(when I was 6)**_

"_Dad! Help me! I'm stuck!" I yelled._

"_Well stop moving peaches, the more you move the tighter it gets."_

"_But it hurts daddy!" I was getting crazy. But then I felt a hand on my leg._

"_Don't worry, just calm down think happy thoughts."_

_I did, I thought of butterflies, rabbits._

_Cute little animals, between my teeth. Hehehe might not be the happiest thought out there but for me it was paradise._

_Then I felt hands on my ankles, and someone slid me out._

"_Now no more going into the air vents, to catch a mouse, got that young lady?" _

"_Yes daddy." I ran off going to see Jane and tell her about me being stuck_

I felt hands, all over me, people whispering. Muttering.

_**~Second Flash back~**_

"_Dad! Stop treating me like a child! You know I'm going to be 10 tomorrow!"_

_He chuckled at my response, "yes I know buttercup, but I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Father, you learn to love them. I went back to jumping 5 steps every time._

_But at the end of the stair case, someone was their and I jumped over them. _

_It was uncle Alec! Now theirs some fun!_

"_Come on Jazzi, do you want a piggy back ride?"_

"_Yes!" I jumped onto his back and we started flying all over the house._

Some one was touching me, pressing on my chest, giving me mouth to mouth.

_**~Third Flash Back~**_

_**(4 years old)**_

_Daddy, i wanted my daddy! It hurt!_

"_DADDY!" I was sobbing now._

"_My child, what have you done?!" _

"_I..fell...and..i..hurt..my..knees..and..my..hands.." I showed him my hands and knees, they were bloody, and filled with glass._

"_My dear, let daddy help you." He took out the big pieces of glass, then got me a bag of blood to drink. While drinking the bag, the other, smaller pieces, fell out of my skin._

"_Their now does that feel better?" he asked kissing my hands, were they used to be scratched._

I felt a faint presents in my room. Walking in and out.

**~that night~**

My body felt whole, just a few more transformations, and I'm done. I'll reawaken. As the knew me.


	9. Funeral

I hadn't tried one last thing. But I didn't want any of the Cullen's to know.

I took out the knife that I stole, from downstairs. I slide it down the side of my wrist, to let the blood flow.

I put it closed to her mouth, and spilled a few drops into Jasmine.

I was hoping she'd wake up, that I'd see her beautiful eyes again, with the burning fire that's deep into them. That shows her spirit.

It was to much to ask for, she didn't wake. She didn't move, not an inch. I held her, for the rest of the night, I held her and never left her side.

**~The next day, at the funeral, in the meadow.~**

She was beautiful, in her white dress. She looked like an angel, she was an angel, my angel.

She was in a oak wooden casket, with a black interior, rose peddles all around her, and lily's in her grasp.

The Cullen family, and the Quileute tribe was there.

We all said a word about her.

The Cullen's and the Quileute's all said the same things, almost.

That she was someone that they didn't know to well. That she was only sixteen, with a beautiful life ahead, but that they took her away from us.

They also said, they loved her. _But not as much as I had, and always will. _

I thought to myself. Then it was my turn to say something.

"We are here, today, because someone dear to us, has left. Jasmine, was a beautiful girl, you always knew your day will be great, since she spread the happiness that bonded us together. She had a wild spirit, you could see it in her eyes, how it burnt brighter then anyone else's. I loved her greatly, and I always will, she was my imprint, and I shall never love anyone as much as I love her. Good night, my angel, let your dreams guide you back to me someday…" I broke off, and kisser her forehead.

We prayed for a while, then closed the casket. We were about to put the casket down into a hole, but we heard a scratching, and screaming.

It was inside the casket. We put it back down onto the ground and opened it.

Something flew out and brought me down with it.

Jasmine, she was on top of me holding me so close.

"Jacob! I'm here! Why did you put me in a casket! I'm still alive!"


	10. Fully Alive

**I know that the chapters are short, but a well.  
Hope you like it! **

---------------------------------------

I cant believe he put me in a casket! But I was just glad that I woke up when I did.

"Baby, why are you crying?" He was crying, big tears streaming down his face, but I could feel that it wasn't tears of sadness, it was tears of joy.

"I'm just glad that you're alive, we thought you were dead, you stopped breathing, and your heart stopped, I thought I lost you." His voice was hors.

"Oh my god, you actually thought?...Baby oh my, I wasn't dead, I was just changing. Can't you tell? My body heat is higher, and I look completely like a human."

"I know, but not even doctor Cullen could tell what was going on, we just thought you were dead." He didn't want you meet my eyes.

I made him look at me, "I haven't changed, I'm still me. And I missed and love you." I kissed him, like I never kissed anyone before, with complete passion, and desire.

I heard a tapping on the ground, turned around and saw everyone looking at us.

I got up, and looked at the dress I was wearing, it was beautiful, in white. Then I looked at everyone around us.

"You all came to my funeral? What about my dad? And my other family?" I was kind of sad they didn't come.

"I didn't tell them, and we just wanted a small funeral, nothing big." Carlisle spoke up.

"Ah, I see, well thank you, I liked what you did for me, but now I'm fully alive, no need for a funeral this afternoon." I noticed the sky was clear blue, and the sun was shining.

I looked at the Cullen's, they were all shining, like my family. "You shouldn't be out here, we should go back home, I don't want someone to come here and see you."

"You're right. Well bury this hole fast, and burn the casket." As they started to do so, Jacob took me in his arms, and brought me to the Cullen's house.

**~That Night~**

Jacob stayed over, for a sleep over. He held me in his arms, I felt so safe, I didn't want to go through that again.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I whispered. He held me closer, "Why sorry?"

"I hurt you, I left you, and I caused you pain. I'm so sorry," it was my turn to cry, I buried my face in his chest.

"Shhhh, it's ok, you're here now, you're here, just promise me one thing."

"Yes, anything." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't leave me again," he pleaded.

"Jacob, I wont leave you again, I promise I won't, I love you to much to hurt you again."

I kissed his chest, then he tilted my head back and kissed my lips. I kissed him back, feeling my body starting to shake with desire. I felt his tongue enter my mouth, swirling, and tasting every inch of the inside of my mouth. Our tongues touched, I put my tongue in his mouth, tasting him, he tasted like caramel, and honey.

I ran my hands up and down his bare back. His hands were trailing down to my butt, grabbing and rubbing. I felt nothing like this before, it was wonderful! He turned me onto my back, and got on top of me, I could feel him, hard on my legs.

We pulled away, gasping for air. "We should stop, we can't, not now." I didn't like what I said, because I wanted him badly, but I knew we had to stop.

He looked hurt, but understanding came over his face. "You're right, we have to stop."

He got off of me, then I put my head on his chest again and fell asleep to the sound of my true loves heart beet.

---------------------------------

**ok i know its a bit longer then the rest, but hope you liked it!  
Reviews are loved! big time! hehehe**


	11. Powers

**Okay well thanks for the reviews! but hope i cant et more! the sooner you give Riviews the sooner i post a new chapter!**

--------------------------------------------

"Hey, what was that dream about? That night when you slept over?"

Jacob asked, when I was lying on him, in my bed.

"Oh that," I felt my heart beating faster, and my cheeks turning red.

"You thought I forgot?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"Uh well, maybe," I said tracing my finger on his chest.

I heart a low chuckle coming from his chest, "well, I didn't so fess up, what was the dream about?"

"It wasn't a dream…" I trailed off, "It was a nightmare," I said in barely a whisper, and that he can only hear.

It was quiet, I guess he wanted me to say it. So I started, "the Quileute pack, and the Cullen family was in an open felled..."

**~What Happened In The Dream~**

_It was windy, and cold. _

_Bella, Edward and Seath was somewhere else. _

_I could smell something, something disgusting, vampires._

_I wasn't myself, it's like I was a ghost. Not there._

_They came, in the clearing, and I could see everyone getting ready, for battle._

_When they came, they came in brut strength. _

_The battle was graphic, filled with blood, and fire._

_It was madness, pure rage._

_I tried to find Jacob, to see if he was okay._

_But when I found him, he was going to save Leah._

_I heard him yelp, and a bunch of howls when up._

_When Paul and Jared finally got the vampire._

_Jacob, lied there, motionless._

_I came closer, and when Paul, howled again, I knew then, that he was dead._

MY_ Jacob was dead._

"…so yeah, you died…" I trailed off again.

He held me tighter, "What do you think it means? Coming from you?"

"It will, probably, happen. I don't know because when I have a dream I'm not there. Like I see what's happening, but I'm not there, so I could influence if you die or not."

"Ah, so is that your power? To see the future in your dreams?"

"Well no, not that I know of, I wasn't born half vampire, I was born human, so I thought, until I found out that I'm half werewolf."

"Then what happened?" he asked as he kissed my head, and I told the story.

_**~My past~**_

_I was born human, well half werewolf._

_When I was a child, I always had dreams of the future._

_When I was about 3 years old, my mother died, from a pack of rogue vampires._

_Aro took me in, he's the one that found me, practically dying._

_He transformed me into a vampire, he didn't know about me being half werewolf, he just knew he had to save me._

_He was my father ever since. _

"So you see, even before I was a vampire, I saw the future in my dreams, and also when I was human, Aro said he couldn't feel my pain when he touched me, that I blocked him. That's why Edward can't read my mind either."

I looked up at Jacob, and he had a look of respect for me.

"Then what did you gain when you transformed? Aro is strong, so I heard, you can't go through a transformation with his venom, and not get anything out of it."

I giggled, "You're right, I didn't come out of it with nothing," I said with a grin and got up a bit more to see his face.

"You know how there are four elements? So people say? Well there's not only four there's five."

He looked confused, "see there's fire, water, wind, earth and spirit. I have spirit, and the good things about that is, I can heal others. Also I can take away a life as easily, as I can give one back."

He looked shocked, "You..can..bring..back..the..dead?"

He was major freaking out, so I kissed his lips, it made him calm down, and relax.

"Yes I can bring back the dead, but I have my limits, so far I can bring back the dead from about, four days."

"Ah I see, well then, we might want to get out of bed, or else we wont be able to hear what Bella and Edward wanted to say." He kissed me one last time, till he picked me up and dropped me back on the bed to get dressed. **(He just slept in his boxers, don't worry about any sexual activities…Yet)**

**-------------------------------------**

**Hey! hope you liked it! next chapter you might recodnise a bit. hehehe**

**Reviews are loved!!!! a lot!!**


	12. Plan

**ok hope you enjoy this chapter! im thinking of stoping this fanfiction for a while...not to many reviews if you saw XD hehe anyways enjoy!**

--------------------------

After we both got dressed, and were settled in the living room.

Bella and Edward came in, and told us "Victoria's back"

I had no clue who Victoria was, but apparently everyone else did know.

"Who's Victoria?" I heard myself say, without hesitation.

"Victoria, my dear, is a vampire, and we killed her mate, and now she's back for revenge," Esme told me.

"So…Now she's after Bella?" I asked, not to sure yet.

"Yes, and Edward as well, that's why we have to do some things before they strike in about a few days, that's why we want to know if the Quileute tribe could help us."

"I'd be glad to, I'll ask Sam tonight about it, since I have late patrol with him."

"Well that's great, tomorrow we start the training, Jasper is going to tell you everything about new born vampires."

There's more of them as well? My dream.

"I'm fighting too," I told them before they left.

I felt Jacob stiffen, "But you are not suited for battle."

"I have more power then any of you, I can feel it, please let me help, please," I begged them.

They looked at one another, then nodded, "If that's what you want…"

"Yes it is, I want to fight, I want to keep Bella safe, and not let these rogue vampires spread their malice everywhere."

"Alright, well then, we are done here."

Everyone left the room but Jacob and I. I was ready for what was going to happen.

"Why did you do that?!" Jacob snapped. I couldn't look at him

"Do what? Stick my neck out for one of my friends?"

"No! put your self in danger!" I heard something in his voice I've never heard before, fear. I looked up at him seeing sadness and protectiveness in his eyes.

"I put myself in danger, because I don't want you to die."

He didn't speak, he knew what I was talking about.

He looked away and whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt because of me…"

I put my hand on his cheek and made him look at me, "I'm going to try to not get hurt, but if I do, its on my own terms," I concluded and leaned in to kiss him.

After the silence and the long kiss, he spoke up.

"I better go its my turn for patrol, and I have to tell Sam about what's going to a cur."

"Alright, come back to me as soon as your done, please," I kissed him once more.

"I will, you know I'll always come back to you, one way or another."

With one final kiss he left.

It was twilight outside, and so I went for a little hunt of my own.

I caught a deer, but I was still hungry.

_What is this? Why am I still hungry?_

I went back home, to find Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I called out, he came downstairs in an instant.

"Yes my dear?"

"I'm still hungry, I ate a deer on my own, which is pretty big, especially for me, but I still have a big apatite."

He just chuckled at my statement.

"You are still hungry because you didn't eat food yet, your half werewolf now, that's why your stomach is aching for food."

"Human food?" I asked abashed.

"Yes human food, I'll ask Esme to make you a little something."

I gulped, "Alright…"

He chuckled again, "don't worry, human food is surprisingly better then blood ."

I knew my mouth was opened, but I didn't bother closing it as Carlisle left.

As I waited for my food, I smelt something great filling the air. I followed it, the smell lead me to the kitchen. Esme was putting something on the table.

"Good you're here, come and try this, its KD which is pasta and cheese."

I sat down, grabbed a fork and started eating a bit. It was delicious! Oh my, it was wonderful! But their was something missing.

I went to the refrigerator and smelt around, and found this bottle that was red, it smelt like tomato's and vinegar with a bunch of other ingredients.

I pored some on my KD and mixed it up, and started to eat again. Perfect!!!!

------------------------------------

**Ok well hope you liked it! and again I'm thinking of stoping this fanfiction, so riview riview RIVIEW!  
please!**


	13. I love you

**Okay I know its been a long time since i updated but nothing came to me!  
Please dont hate me!  
And P.S. CONTAINS LEMONS!!!!**

**--------------------------------------**

Night fell, and Jacob wasn't back yet.

I waited until 2 in the morning before he came home.

"You stayed up for me?" he asked really surprised.

"Yes I did,I hoped that you would of came home sooner, I guess I was wrong ."

"Aww Babe, thanks," he said as he came in bed beside me and held me tight.

"What did Sam say about the fight?"

"He's siding with the Cullens because he knows that when their done in Forks that they'd go for the Reservation."

"Oh, well that's great, I'm glad he agreed. What took you so long though?"

He wouldn't answer, I looked up at him and I saw that he was choosing his words.

"Tell me the truth Jacob Black." It sounded a bit colder then what I wanted it to, but I didn't want him to lie to me.

"I talked to Edward and Bella about how we're going to try to hide her and him, and also about how to try to change their course."

I knew their was more, but I didn't push, I knew that they were coming in a few days, and I wanted everything to be perfect for the next few days I have left with Jacob before we fight.

He held me tight, if I were to die, I didn't want to die a virgin.

I pulled myself up on my elbow, and looked at him with all the love and passion I could summon up. He knew exactly what I wanted, and leaned up and kissed me.

He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer, we held each other and kissed, until he rolled on top of me, the next thing I knew my shirt was off. He looked down at me, at my chest and torso. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, I felt so exposed, but it didn't bother me so much, because I wanted this so badly, I wanted him.

He slide his hand lightly down my torso, and paused at my breasts. He put his arms around me and brought his face down to unhook my bra with his teeth. My breasts slowly spilled out. He slowly leaned down to take one breast in his mouth, licking and tasting. He did the same with the other.

I didn't want to move, I wanted him to know every inch of me, so all I did was watch him do things to me and run my fingers in his short hair.

But I couldn't stand the teasing after a while, I wanted to touch him too. I pulled him up with as much force as I can and slowly slide his shirt off, knew he didn't have many so I tried to preserve it.

He was beautiful, he looked like the gods carved him out of stone. His chest was just play gorgeous, he didn't have bulging muscles but enough to make any other man feel like he's threatened. He had an 8 pack! Not a six pack, a glamorous perfect 8 pack!

I ran my hands down his chest and body. He quivered at my touch. I looked up into his eyes, and he was feeling it too. The burning feeling deep inside my stomach, the tingling feeling that he left after he touched me, or touched him.

He put his hands on mine, "are you sure your ready?"

I nodded, I couldn't say anything I was completely speechless. He led my hands to his pants, I started unbuttoning them trying to take them off as fast as I can. The fell to the floor, he wasn't wearing any boxers. He was tight and very hard.

My hands were about to touch it, but he stopped me. He leaned down and started kissing my stomach. He tore my pants off completely even with my underwear.

"Hey! Those were my favorite! They were the lacy ones and multi colored!"

He had a wolfish grin on his face, the one that dazzled me the first time I met him, "I'll go shopping with you for some new ones, right now, I need you so bad."

He spread my legs wide and then his head was in-between my legs, teasing and licking. My hips went up and a low moan escaped my throat.

He looked up with the smirk on his face, "you like that don't you?"

"yes…" I could barely hear myself say it.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you. Say it again"

He licked and kissed again, "YES!!!"

He chuckled, and then stuck a finger inside. I moaned louder this time.

After fingering me for a while he stuck 2 fingers inside.

Oh my god! His fingers were big!

We started to kiss, deeply while he was fingering. He stopped.

I tried to contain my whine of protest but it still came. He looked at me, then he gestured to his erection. It was bigger then when I saw it before, if that's even possible. He slowly positioned himself between my legs, and slowly slide inside of me.

He was huge! I couldn't help but scream. And when I thought he was fully in me, he kept coming slowly inside of me. And I still couldn't keep my mouth shut. So he shut it for me by kissing me. After he was fully inside me he pulled away from the kiss.

"Did I hurt you?" he looked worried.

"No, baby, no you didn't hurt me it was just so…new, I never felt something like this."

He smiled down at me, "good because the best I think is to come, don't forget that I'm a virgin too."

He slowly slide out, and I wanted to protest, but then he came thrusting slowly back in.

He grunted, and I moaned very deep and long. He started pumping, nice and slow, and there was a burn between my legs.

"Faster…" I said hoarsely. He kept going slow. "FASTER!!!" He started pumping faster, and faster, at the end the bed split in two but not the mattress, we kept going as if nothing happened. Then he brought me to my peak and moments later he came too.

He slide out of me and lay on his back, I slowly put my head on his chest. "Jacob?"

"Yes?" he sounded far away. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Jasmine" He said as his breath left his lungs. "Of course I know, and I believe it, also I love you."

I had a smile on my face and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------  
**Hope you liked it!  
Next chapter is the day before the fight!  
WOOO!!! Lol **

**Reviews, 10 for the next update!  
Sooner you review sooner you get a new chapter!!!  
So More Reviews Sonner Updated!!!**


	14. Before the fight

**I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy and I didn't get a lot of reviews either…so I was thinking of deleting this fan fiction but then someone added it to their favorites so I was happy enough to keep going a bit.**

**Anyways here you go! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I woke up dazed, then a smile spread across my face with the memory of what happened last night. _Rose isn't going to be happy about this we ruined the beautiful bed_. I felt his slow breathing on the back of my neck and thought he was sleeping until I felt his hand rubbing circles on my stomach. I slowly turned and all I saw was that wolfish smile that I love so much on his gorgeous face. I looked him over and I started giggling.

He looked at me confused, "what is it?" a boom of laughter came from my lips. I couldn't hold it in. I pointed at his hair then he got up and went to the mirror and started laughing as well. He came back to bed and kept laughing then when we settled down he kissed me deeply with as much passion as yesterday.

I giggled a little after we separated from our lock of lips. "Good morning sleeping beauty," he said in a low, sensual voice. "Good morning, what time is it?"

"It's about 11 am, my dear." Oh my god as if I slept for that long! "Where is everyone? I thought they would have waked us up by now."

He blushed a deep shade of red. God he was sexy. "They left the house while we were..uuh…busy heh. I heard them leave."

"ooh my," it was my turn to blush, "was I really that loud?"

He kissed my for head, "well they are vampires and yes babe you were kind of loud."

Oh god I could feel my cheeks heating up a bit more and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. He chuckled and got up and gathered his clothes. Mmm he looked yummy, with his muscled back, and tight ass...

I shook my head, "wait Alice probably left some clean clothing downstairs for us." He nodded, and went out of the door. I got up and went to the mirror. Holly fudge was I a mess my hair was all over the place and knotted, I had a few healing bruises and a bite mark on my shoulder. Dang we were rough with one another. I laughed at myself and then I saw him walking in the room.

"You were right, she did leave clothing for us to wear, here" he was about to throw the pack of clothing for me my way but he stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped the cloths and came to my side and picked me up, twirled me around. I started laughing, then when he brought me down he landed a small peck on my lips, "alright well let's go take a shower, will you join me? And I think you should brush your hair before you take a shower."

I walked to my dresser and brushed my hair while he went to the washroom to start the shower, I slowly went in and joined him.

After the long yet amazing shower with the one I love, we got dressed and went down for a big brunch. He surprisingly cooked, he made sunny side up eggs, with pancakes, batch of bacon, sausages, and to drink orange juice and maybe milk, I wanted to try everything!

After when it was all ready we both dug in like animals. In the end I ate more then him, who would of thought!

I was still hungry so we both went outside and I wanted to go for a hunt, he didn't have to join me but he insisted on coming. I wanted to also see if I could transform though.

"Okay all you have to do is just run and think you're an animal, it's just a feeling that you get," he told me. Alright I can do this.

I stripped down after I started running then jumped in mid air and all I could feel was this burning in my stomach and this shredding of my skin. The next thing I knew I was looking down and I had furry paws and I was on all fours.

I looked at Jacob that had his jaw hanging to the ground. I walked over to him and rubbed my head on his leg, patted my head and I fazed back. I got dressed and while I was getting dressed he started talking "Wow you were wonderful, but I never saw a coat like yours before, it was white compared to the rest of us, and your eyes changed color it wasn't its usual shade of brown it went to an emerald green, you were stunning." I walked towards him after I was done getting dressed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for that sweet comment now lets go hunting." After the hunt, when we got back home hand in hand, the Cullens were back home.

"Hello Jasmine you might want to run back out there," Edward said.

"Uh oh you guys stayed long enough to hear the bed break didn't you?" He nodded. Oh goodness I was about to bolt for the door when Rosalie cut me off.

"Why did you have to do that to the bed that we bought you?!" she looked furious, um run the other way! I tried to turn around but she counter acted my move, lucky for me Emmett came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, "babe remember we broke so many bed before don't start yelling at her," he laughed. "Yeah but it was for her birthday!"

"So? We broke the bed Esme and Carlisle bought us for our fifth wedding anniversary." He kept laughing. If Rosalie could blush it would be now. I didn't expect what was going to happen next. "I'm sorry," Rose said. Wow she actually apologized to me. "It's okay, I would be upset too if someone just broke the present I gave them," I said with a small smile. She smiled back and went to order another bed set for us.

"What are we doing today Carlisle?" Jacob asked from out of the blue.

"Well since the fight is in one or two days…"

"A day Carlisle," said Alice cutting in.

"Oh in a day we were going to practice fighting and our abilities," he answered.

"Alright I'll go get Sam and the gang, where is this going to take place?" Jacob stated.

"Oh in the meadow, that's where we're going to practice."

Jacob came to me and whispered "I'm going now I'll see you later okay? See you," he kissed my lips and with that he left out of the door.


End file.
